


Friends?

by Astralselenophile



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralselenophile/pseuds/Astralselenophile
Summary: Yuqi frowned "Is that what love feels like? I thought it'll be more-" she gestured aimlessly "-romantic.""Love is different to everyone. Sometimes it's passionate. Sometimes it's gentle. Sometimes it's sexual. Sometimes it's having someone that sticks around and puts up with you." He explained.Yuqi pondered her feelings about Lucas. "Sometimes it's wanting to strangle the other person."Your typical friends to lovers in a university AU.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I really fucking love this ship, they're so cute.

A loud ruckus jolted Yuqi from her dreams. She sat up groggily and looked at the clock. 4 in the morning. There was only one person she knew that had the nerve to sneak into her house this early. Yuqi walked towards the noise and flicked on the light. 

"Lucas, what the actual fuck."

"I need snacks." He replied, rummaging through her kitchen. 

Yuqi sighed in exasperation "I understand I gave you a key and all, but you can't show up at my house at 4 am because you ran out of snacks. Why the fuck are you even up at 4 am?"

"I'm celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity with sweets." He opened the top cupboard. "Ooh, you have Oreos!"

Yuqi rushed over to the cupboard and hit his hand away ."You could've just said you were studying. And don't you fucking touch those, I need them."

"Why not? C'mon, please?" Lucas begged. He gave her the puppy eyes. Anyone else would've caved in, but Yuqi had been around him long enough to build immunity. 

Yuqi clenched her teeth "No. My bitch week is here. It feels like I'm getting stabbed."

"How do you even know what it feels like to get stabbed?" Lucas questioned. Receiving a glare from Yuqi, he changed the subject. "Anyways, we don't have class on Saturday, you wanna go somewhere?"

Yuqi panicked ."I can't. I-uh, I have a...date."

Lucas placed both of his hands on either side of her, caging her on the counter. He stared into her eyes. "You. On a date."

Yuqi was suddenly aware of how close he was. Her heart was beating rapidly, which surprised her. It wasn't like they haven't been the close before- they strangled each other every day. Why was this time so different?

"Why the fuck do you sound so surprised. I'm attractive if you haven't noticed." Yuqi said, offended.

Lucas leaned in closer "With who? Where?"

Yuqi crossed her arms "Not telling you."

Lucas held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'll go back to studying and having a mental breakdown.

After Lucas left, Yuqi had trouble sleeping. Her reactions around Lucas had confused her. What was this feeling? Was it normal? Was she sick? The next day, Yuqi barely got through her classes due to lack of sleep. No amount of caffeine could make her focus, which was troubling as exams were coming up. She trudged back to her apartment to see Lucas in her living room, surrounded by textbooks. She gave him a questioning look. 

"My roommate's having a party. It's too loud for me to study." He explained.

Yuqi snorted. "Who has time to party when exams are coming up?" She walked towards her room for a change of clothes. 

"Who was time to go on dates when exams are coming up?" Lucas shot back.

She ignored his comment and changed into an appropriate outfit. Yuqi was heading towards the door when Lucas blocked her path.

"Where are you going for the date?" He asked. 

"Movies. Why?" She replied.

"Not that I'm jealous," he said, clearly jealous, "but come on, Saturday movies are a you and I thing." 

Which was true. They had made it somewhat a tradition to go to the movies on Saturdays when they had time. Sometimes they went with friends, sometimes just the two of them.

Yuqi was determined. "Well, I'm going on that date. Move." Surprisingly, he moved out of the way and she ran out the door.

She definitely wasn't going to tell him that the "date" was actually her having some time alone. She needed the night to organize her thoughts and emotions. It was strange really. How she felt a spark of satisfaction and happiness when Lucas was jealous. Yuqi wandered around, looking at shops and having street food. She ended up at the park and sat down on the bench, looking up at the stars. 

"Yuqi?" 

Yuqi looked up to see a familiar face. " Yanan? What are you doing at the park? At 9 pm?"

Yanan shrugged "Evening run. Helps clear my head. What about you?"

"Same. I have a problem on my mind." Yuqi confessed.

"You're doing great academically. Is it a relationship problem? Want to talk about it?" Yanan offered.

Yuqi sighed and stood up. " Walk me back to my apartment? I'll tell you on the way there."

And she did. She told him everything, from her erratic heartbeat to that strange jolt of satisfaction. Yanan was a great listener. 

"Well, my friend. It seems like you're in love." He deduced

Yuqi frowned "Is that what love feels like? I thought it'll be more-" she gestured aimlessly "-romantic."

"Love is different to everyone. Sometimes it's passionate. Sometimes it's gentle. Sometimes it's sexual. Sometimes it's having someone that sticks around and puts up with you." He explained.

Yuqi pondered her feelings about Lucas. "Sometimes it's wanting to strangle the other person." They arrived at her apartment. "Thank you, Yanan"

"Welcome. Good luck with your problem. And honestly, I think you should use a bit of seduction." Yanan winked.

Yuqi laughed "You're kidding, right? I'm as seductive as a cabbage."

"You're selling yourself short. You're at least a strawberry"

"Real confidence boost."

* * *

Lucas wasn't going to tell Yuqi he was jealous out of his mind. He wasn't going to tell her that he zoned out the entire day. He definitely wasn't going to tell her he stared out the window for hours, waiting for her to come home. 

Lucas spun his pen around. What if she got lost? What if her date went wrong? What if she got hurt?

Lucas dismissed those thoughts immediately. Yuqi was the strongest girl he knew, which was impressive based on her size. She could take care of herself just fine. 

Yet he still couldn't focus on his studies. He gave up and picked up his phone and unlocked it. On his screen was his most recent conversation with Kun. Lucas shared all his relationship problems with Kun. After trying everything, Kun eventually gave up and told him to be direct. 

_Fucking tell her. I can't fucking handle this I'm just a stressed university student with debt and a best friend that can't tell the love of his life he likes her._

____

__

_Honestly, what the fuck. You're good at flirting and getting people to love you why is this so hard. ___

____

____

Lucas thought about it for a while. Yuqi knew him too well. She was immune to his flirts and words. Which was frustrating. He could gain the hearts of other girls without trying but couldn't get the heart of Yuqi even if he tried with all he had.

What if she doesn't like me?

_Are you fucking kidding me._

____

____

Lucas could almost hear the exasperation in Kun's voice. He smiled

You're right. I'm going to confess and not chicken out

When Yuqi got back, she could see Lucas still spawned over his studies. He looked distressed and tense, which made her worried. She was gone for hours, had he been sitting there the whole time?

She couldn't deny that he looked amazing even when he was stressed. He had a determined look in his eyes and glasses perched on his nose. His hair was messy, likely from frustration. Yuqi softened and went to the kitchen. Minutes later, she placed a mug of hot chocolate down beside him. 

Lucas tried to take a sip before the steam fogged up his glasses. He took them off seductively and took a drink before looking at Yuqi contently. 

"Wow, you're fucking blurry."

Yuqi rolled her eyes to fight the urge to laugh. She then changed into an oversized shirt and pyjama pants and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Lucas was pretending to work on history when he noticed Yuqi coming back with a guy. He tried not to let his emotions control him, but his blood boiled when they laughed and flirted. When Yuqi came in, he tried to look as calm as possible, although he assumed he failed. 

Now, Yuqi was laying on the couch, curled into a ball surrounded by pillows. Like a small cat. It made Lucas smile, seeing how petite and cute she was. 

"Who was that guy?" He said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Hmm?"Yuqi said. "Oh, Yanan? He's in my Calculus class. Great guy, he's nice and patient. Not really my type, but an excellent friend. "

Lucas was elated on the inside. He walked to the couch and looked down at Yuqi.

"What's your type?"

Yuqi looked up at him curiously. "My type? Sunshiny, over-confident, charming, handsome," she looked at him in the eyes "and a complete idiot."

Lucas grinned. "I like you too."

"I like you too."

The moment Lucas said those words, Yuqi knew she was in love with him all this time. When Lucas was flirting with other girls, that pang of jealously she would get. When Lucas flirted with her, that feeling of happiness and delight. She had been in love that entire time. Still, she wanted to tease him a bit.

"How do you know if I'm talking about you?"

Lucas's smile immediately dropped and was visibly disheartened and dejected. Yuqi laughed and tackled him onto the couch. "You're an idiot. I love you."

"You bitch."He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. It made her feel small and protected. They stayed there, huddled together, enjoying the warmth. Lucas was the one to break the silence.

"My arm's falling asleep."

Yuqi ignored him and hugged him harder.

"Just jam your knee right up my crotch, this is fine." Lucas's stomach growled. "Oh my fucking god, I didn't have dinner. Move I'm going to make some food."

Yuqi detangled herself from their hug and stood up. "Lucas, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but my trust has limits. And I don't trust your cooking skills. Stay out of my kitchen."

He laughed and pecked her on her cheek. "Sure thing, girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any questions and thoughts!


End file.
